The sun occasionally releases significant amounts of charged particles during events known as coronal mass ejectas (“CMEs”). The charged particles released during CMEs include electrons, protons, and heavy ions. Each CME may last for about one or two days in the vicinity of earth, but their effects may linger for up to a week. Such proton and heavy ion radiation can cause cell damage to humans exposed to such radiation. Additionally, sensitive electronic components and other devices may be adversely affected by such radiation. Therefore, even though CMEs are relatively uncommon occurrences, the amounts of radiation they could potentially inflict upon a crew and equipment of a spacecraft suggests that consideration be given to shielding part or all of a spacecraft from such radiation. Similarly, comparable radiation protection may be desirable in other environments as well, such as habitats for celestial bodies such as the moon and Mars.
Shielding from proton and heavy ion radiation may generally be accomplished by either absorbing the particles or by deflecting the particles. To absorb the radiation, materials of a thickness sufficient for the amount of energy expected from the radiation, can be provided around an area that houses the crew and/or sensitive equipment during a CME. However, because of the significant amount of weight such a housing would require, the use of radiation absorbing material is not practical for space exploration and other applications. Additionally, the absorption of high energy particles may release a different form of radiation such as gamma rays and X-rays that pass through the shielding material and create other difficulties for the crew and/or equipment.
It may therefore be preferable to deflect the particles of radiation rather than absorb them. Because of the need to minimize the weight and energy consumption of spacecrafts, systems for deflecting the radiation, for even a relatively brief period of time, such as a day or two, have not been practical based upon the amount of material and/or energy required for such systems.